Fighting Big Sister!
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Lotti mau nembak Glen, nih! Kira-kira gimana yah akhirnya? Oneshot for Echo and Noise of The Abyss-san...  Review please...


**A/N: **Hai.. Hai..*waves*  
>Konnichiwa minna-san~*kluk* Alyss TDoV is here (again) XDDD<p>

Kali ini, Alyss akan buat sebuah fic requestan dari sesama author di sini, yaitu, _**Echo and Noise of The Abyss**_-_san_ YEAHHHH..*gempar bin heboh sendiri*  
>Ini adalah fic request kedua dari author di sini *nangis bahagia*..Alyss seneng deh, para author yang sudah senior mau mempercayakan requestnya ke Alyss yang masih unyil, mungil, bin usil ini (?)<br>Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.. *bows deeply*

Anyway busway, fic kali ini, sesuai dengan permintaan Echo-san, adalah fic dengan pairing GlenxLotti..  
>Nah lho..ini pertama kalinya Alyss buat fic untuk pairing ini..*merinding sama Lotti* #digaplok sendal jepit#<br>And thanks A LOT buat _imouto-chan_ tercinta yang udah mau membantu Alyss dengan ide-ide gokilnya..  
>Tenang, <em>Imouto<em>, nanti _neechan_ buat fic khusus untuk ide gilamu itu XDDD

Nah, tanpa berbasa-basi dan dua patah tiga patah paragraf lagi,  
>Di mulai saja membaca ficnya<br>Yuk marii~ 

**Warning(S): **Abal tingkat parah, Gajeisme tingkat tinggi, Garing yang luar biasa kering (?), OOC bin OOT, serta banyak gangguan dari Author, serta gangguan kesehatan lainnya (memang rokok?)

**Disclaimer(S): **Saya berharap Jun-sensei mau menjadikan saya salah satu dari chara di Pandora Hearts, meski hanya dalam mimpi.. Buktinya, sampai sekarang, saya gak pernah dapet mimpi itu *pundung*

**Fighting Big Sister!**

**2012©Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius  
>Pandora Hearts©Jun Mohizuki<strong>

**Dedicated for Echo and Noise Of The Abyss-**_**san**_

Lotti mengintip secara hati-hati dan perlahan dari balik tembok gedung mansion Baskerville. Mata merah jambunya terlihat begitu konsentrasi dan serius. Alisnya terus menerus berkerut sejak 3 jam yang lalu ketika ia mulai memutuskan untuk mengintip seseorang di balik gedung itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum lembut dan rona wajahnya membaur dengan warna rambut dan iris matanya itu. Oh..Rupanya ia sedang mengintip pujaan hatinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pak RT sebe―oopss…salah, maksud saya pemimpin keluarga Baskerville, yaitu, Glen Baskerville.

Keringat yang mengalir perlahan di pelipisnya sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah berdiri persis di belakangnya: jubah merah darah menutupi wajahnya.

_Tuk..tuk.._

Lotti masih tidak menyadarinya, ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang sedang diintipnya itu.

_Tuk..tuk..tuk.._

'_Apaan sih ini?'_ Pikir Lotti dalam hati. Ia kesal karena aktivitasnya saat itu diganggu. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin membunuh _apapun_ yang telah mengganggunya itu. Dari dalam lengan baju gaunnya ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah pisau kecil yang akan ia tebas ke arah mahluk di belakangnya yang telah mengganggu dirinya dengan sentuhan yang aneh itu.

Dengan secepat kilat ia berbalik. Pisau kecil itu kini sudah ada ditangannya. Ia siap mengaungkannya pada mahluk apa pun yang sudah mengganggu 'acaranya' dengan Tuan Glennya yang tercinta itu. Matanya sudah memancarkan kesinisan yang teramat dalam, namun ketika melihat orang yang ada di belakangnya itu, Ia segera menarik kembali lemparan pisaunya dan berteriak kecil.

"DASAR DOUG BAKA!" umpatnya seketika ketika ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha mengembalikan napasnya yang terengah-engah karena saking kagetnya melihat salah satu rekan timnya yang terkenal irit bicara dan ramah lingkungan itu (?).

"Lotti-san.." suara Doug yang berat baru terdengar setelah Lotti diam tak bergeming memandanginya. "Sedang apa?"

GUBRAKKK! Seketika Lotti pingsan dan tepar di tempat melihat temannya yang satu ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, padahal hampir beberapa abad mereka hidup bersama dalam mansion Baskerville, dan _semua_ penghuni mansion Baskerville tahu bahwa Lotti memiliki perasaan yang bertepuk tangan sebelah terhadap pemimpin mereka. Dan semua juga tahu kalau Lotti memiliki kebiasaan 'mengawasii' Glen ke mana pun dia pergi, menurutnya itu demi keselamatan majikannya tersebut―kalau boleh dibilang, lebih tepatnya men_stalker_i Glen, dan dia hanya mencari alasan untuk mmphh…*dibekep Lotti*

[Lotti: Udah…gak usah banyak bacot! *nyeret Author keluar halaman page*]

"Ya ampun, Doug…" suara Lotti meninggi. "Tidakkah kau melihat? Aku sedang mengawasi Glen-sama!" ia berbisik pelan dengan nada yang tegas. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu karena Glen-sama pasti sudh mengetahuinya sekarang dan Doug juga tidak akan merasa bersalah tentang ini sama sekali.

"Maaf.." nadanya tetap datar, seperti saat ia bertanya tadi.

Lotti menghela napas yang dalam dan panjang. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya sekarang. Toh, ia juga sudah ketahuan. Ia menatap sekali lagi ke arah partnernya itu dan bertanya dengan nada yang _normal_.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Lotti.

"Lily ingin bermain bersama dengan kita." Jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

"Kita?" alisnya langsung mengkerut dan dahinya pun berlipat.

"Iya, kita." Jawab Doug singkat. Ia berbalik dan mempertontonkan punggungnya yang bungkuk serta berjalan menjauhi Lotti.

Sekali lagi, Lotti menghela napas panjang dan mengikuti Doug ke tempat Lily dan Fang berada.

"Lotti _Onee-chan_!" teriak Lily ketika ia melihat sosok wanita berambut pink memasuki ruangannya. Ia segera bangkit dari lantai dan berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "Ayo kita main! Bandersnatch sudah lama tidak bermain dengan Leon dan dia ingin bermain dengannya sekarang."

"Oh?" jawab Lotti sambil bersweatdrop ria. Maklum saja, terakhir kali Bandersnatch dan Leon bermain, Bandersnatch menjatuhkan mainan kesukaan Leon―bola benang songket berwarna pink―ke dalam parit dan membuatnya menjadi kotor, sejak saat itu, Leon selalu kalap jika melihat Bandersnatch.

"Tapi, Lily-san.." kata Fang sambil tergopoh-gopoh, "Leon 'kan sedang marahan dengan Bandersnatch.."

Gadis mungil berambut cokelat muda keemasan itu menoleh ke arah pria sipit berambut jabrik itu sambil me-manyun-kan mulutnya sepanjang yang ia mampu. Matanya menatap dalam ke arah Fang.

"Bandersnatch bilang ia ingin berbaikan dengan Leon dan dia ingin minta maaf.." Lily mulai terisak-isak sedih. "Apa…Apa Leon tidak mau memaafkannya, ya?"

"Bu..Bukan begitu!" kata Lotti dan Fang bersamaan. Akan menjadi hal yang super duper berbahaya bin mematikan jika samapai Lily menangis dan tidak bisa dikendalikan, karena Bandersnatch akan menjadi lepas kendali dan bisa menghancurkan mansion ini dalam sekejap.

"Leon pasti mau kok!" kata Lotti berusaha menenangkan. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya―ciri khasnya yang selau berhasil membuat para RT dan RW leleh dalam sekejap #Digaplok pake teflon sama Lotti#

"Bener, yah?" kata Lily sambil sesenggukan menahan tangisannya yang hampir membahana di seluruh mansion itu. 

"Bohong tuhh~" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka semua yang ada di sana. Bahkan Doug yang biasanya tidak bereaksi pun, kali itu seara tidak sengaja menyemburkan tehnya ke karpet mahal yang menjadi alas dari ruangan itu. Dan sekarang, bisa di tebak bahwa wajah horror Doug itu semakin bertambah horror saja. #ditimpuk Doug seketika#

Semua kaget, semua tercengang, semua cengo, dan semua peehless demi melihat siapa yang baru saja berbiara itu. Mereka menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Bandersnatch di belakang mereka sedang mengibaskan ekornya dengan santai sambil berselonjor di atas karpet. Sesekali ia menjilati tangannya.

"Yang tadi ngomong itu siapa?" tanya Lotti perlahan dengan wajah ekstra suram.

"Ya siapa lagi memang?" tanya Bandersnatch. "Doug kan anti bicara, ya pasti aku dong~"

"YAAADDDDDDAAA!" Pekikan Lotti pun menggema di seluruh mansion dan area sekitarnyanya (?) #Dilempar ke antartika sama Lotti# *tutup telinga*

!SKIP!

Dan disinilah kita, pemirsa sekalian, di ruangan tempat Lily bermain dengan kawan-kawannya (kawan-kawan?) serta chainnya yang sekarang jadi bisa berbicara berkat pertolongan Author gila bin garing kita ini #PLAK!

Lotti masih duduk di sofa sambil tak henti-hentinya memijit pelipisnya ala ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang pusing tujuh keliling ketika tagihan bulanan masuk dan menumpuk ketika gaji suami belum keluar #di-wrestling Lotti# XDD. Fang masih berusaha menenangkannya dengan membantu memberi oksigen tambahan bagi wanita nyentrik satu ini #dibuang ke laut sama Leon#. Hayoo~ pasti mikirnya macam-maam, yah? *Ge-eR* Tenang, pemirsa, cinta Lotti hanya untuk Glen saja..*senyum pepsodent (kok jadi promosi odol?)* Sementara itu, saudara-saudara, bisa kita lihat (oh gak bisa yah, ini kan fanfic..*baru nyadar* #digebukin para Baskerville bareng-bareng#) bahwa Doug yang sejak tadi duduk di sudut ruangan MASIH tetap di tempatnya semula. Hanya saja, perbedaannya kini, wajahnya jauh lebih suram dan madesu dari sebelumnya demi melihat ulahnya pada karpet kesayangan Glen. Yang artinya, jika Lotti sampai tahu tentang ini, ia benar-benar akan MATI!

"Aduh…_Nee-chan_, maaf yah..Aku lupa bilang kalau Bandersnatch bisa bicara.." kata Lily sambil memasang jurus andalannya: jurus seribu ara untuk merayu perhatian orang yagn sudah diturunkan dari para leluhur Lily yang sebelumnya (halaaah..) yakni puppy eyes.

"Yah..yah..tidak apa-apa." Kata Lotti yang wajahnya masih pucat sepucat mayat. Jujur saja, dia jadi semakin tampak mengerikan karena warna matanya yang magenta itu jadi seperti setan di film-film Indonesia. Hanya saja bedanya, dia berambut pink.

_**[Lotti: ENAK AJA! Aku lebih cantik kali dari mereka! Mere**_

_**ka tuh ga pernah nyisir rambut, ga pernah mandi, ga pernah sikat gigi, ga terawat deh pokoknya! Hello? Kamu liat aku dari sisi mana mirip ama mereka? *nunjuk Author pake pisau kecil*]**_

_**[Author: uhmm…yah..kalian kan sama-sama bukan mahluk hidup..*sweatdrop*]**_

_**[Lotti: …*Shock*… WHAT THE**__**―**__***PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP* (disensor karena bisa merusak moralitas bangsa *sok alim*)]**_

"Tapi hebat, yah…kok bisa tiba-tiba Bandersnatch mengerti bahasa kita?" tanya Fang sambil tetap membantu memberi oksigen tambahan untuk Lotti (baca: mengipasinya dengan harisen raksasa yang dipinjam dari keluarga Reinsworth.)

"Ehehe.." Lily menyeringai kecil. "Aku minta pada Author kita untuk membuat Bandersnath bisa biara. Habisnya, kan tidak adil kalau hain yang bisa bicara hanya Chain dan B-Rabbit saja!"

_**[Bandersnath: untung kesampaian yah…bisa bicara..*nyengir macan (?)*]**_

_**[Lotti: *masih shock*… Ini pasti ulah Author gila bin sinting bin ga waras itu! *esmosi mode: on*]**_

"Hahhh.." Lotti berusaha keras meneguk tehnya yang sudah dingin itu. "Jadi, kita mau main apa hari ini?" tanya sambil mendesah panjang penuh kesuraman.

"Sebenarnya..Lotti-_san_.." Fang tiba-tiba berhenti mengipasi Lotti dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja telinganya memerah saudara-saudara! Apakah ini salah satu pertanda adanya perasaan khusus dari seorang Fang kepada Lotti-_san_? *provokator mode: on*

"Sebenarnya kita mau membantu Lotti-_neechan_~!" teriak Lily semangat, mematahkan kalimat Fang yang hanya sempat ia ucapkan dalam hati. Apakah kalimatnya, tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Authornya pun terlalu malas memikirkannya #PLAK!#

_**[Fang: kalian segitu tidak inginnya melihatku yah? Hiks..hiks..*pundung*]**_

_**[Author: eh? Enggak ko, Fang-san! Kamu anggota Baskerville favorite saya! Udah yah…cup..cup..cup… Jangan nangis yah..(lho?)]**_

_**[Fang: Benarkah? *Shiny eyes*]**_

_**[Author: errrr…Fang-san…kok blushing-bushing gaje gitu? *seketika merinding dan sweatdrop*]**_

_**[Anggota Baskerville yang lain: *merinding ngelihat Fang*]**_

"Hah?" Lotti nyaris saja tersedak dan hampir saja menyemburkan isinya keluar―tepat di wajah Lily― karena Lily yang ada di depannya persis itu tiba-tiba bersorak kegirangan ga jelas ala anak kecil (Well, dia memang anak-kecil,sih..). Untung saja, dia tidak mengulang kejadian yang terjadi baru saja dilakukan oleh saudara Doug yang masih membatu dan menyesali serta meratapi diri di pojok ruangan.

"Iya…kita mau menjodohkan _nee-chan_ dengan Glen-_sama_… Iya kan, Fang?" kata Lily dengan semangat '45 dan berbinar-binar sambil menatap Fang yang sekarang pundung di pojok ruangan yang berbeda dengan Doug.

"I..Iya.." hanya itu jawaban dari pria yang berhasil mendapat award sebagai anggota Baskerville tersopan sepanjang sejarah pembuatan komik ini sendiri.*tepuk tangan sendiri*

"Hah.." kembali Lotti mendesah, kali ini lebih panjang lagi dari sebelumnya dan lebih berat. "Sudahlah, paling-paling juga aku pasti ditolak." Katanya putus asa dan pundung sepundung-pundungnya.

"Lho? Apa salahnya dicoba, _neechan_?" tanya Lily dibarengi dengan anggukan cepat dari Bandersnatch.

"Sudah dicoba, Lily.." kata Fang pelan dan masih dalam posisi pundungnya di pojokan. "Tapi selalu gagal.."

"Fang, kau TAHU kau TIDAK PERLU mengatakan bagian terakhirnya.." tiba-tiba saja Lotti melancarkan death-glares-nya pada Fang yang membelakanginya. Bahkan dengan posisi seperti itu saja, Fang sudah merinding membayangkan wajah Lotti yang menjadi penuh aura abyss dan suram itu. Dan ia memilih untuk menyelamatkan 'nyawanya' dengan tidak menatap Lotti.

_**[Author: Ckkckckck…Lotti, kamu jadi perempuan jangan galak-galak dong… Kan kasia tuh Fang-san abis pundung nig..]**_

_**[Lotti: Heh! Ini namanya emansipasi tahu! *cuek bebek*]**_

_**[Fang: *semakin pundung saja*]**_

"Ma-Maaf Lotti-san.." katanya semakin galau.

"Kok bisa gagal?" tanya Bandersnatch tiba-tiba.

"Yah.." Lotti menunduk menahan malu. "Karena semua yang ada di sini tidak membantu sama sekali, bahkan malah semakin memperparah keadaan. Bahkan Jack yang jago merayu saja tidak bisa membantuku."

"O-oohh…" kata Lily dan Bandersnatch bersamaan.

"Gampang kan? Bisa dengan cacra mengamati Glen-sama terus-menerus.." Usul Bandersnatch sambil memainkan bola benangnya. "Istilah kerennya anak jaman sekarang tuh _stalker_.." tambahnya lagi.

_**[Author: wah…Bander-kun (?) hebat yah…bisa tahu begituan..*tepuk tangan*]**_

_**[Bandersnatch: Jelas dong…ekee kan belajar dari ahlinya boo**____** *ngelirik Lotti*]**_

_**[Author: HIEEEEKKK**__**―**__**! Ter…ternyata..Bander-kun itu…..]**_

_**[Lily: Kyaaaaa! Jangan dibicarakan! *ngebekep mulut Author*]**_

_**[Author: Hmmmmm….hmm…(baca: iyaa…iya…)]**_

"Sudah dicoba.." jawab Lotti sambil menudukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. "Doug dulu sudah mencoba mengusulkan hal itu padaku dan membantuku mengawasi Glen-sama, tapi.." kata-katanya terputus saat wajahnya mulai menjadi merah padam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lily sambil berusaah duduk di sebelah kakanya itu.

"Gagal karena Doug sering ketahuan oleh Glen-sama dan Lotti selalu memakai gaun yang warnanya mudah dikenali." Jawab Fang yang sudah kembali berdiri dan bersandar di dinding….diam-diam merayap..datang seekor nyamuk..HAPP! Lalu ditangkap~*tiba-tiba jadi menyanyi ala anak TK* #digampar Fang pake pedangnya#

"Fang…." Lotti menatap sinis bin sadis ke arah Fang yang sekali lagi, berhasil membuatnya pundung di tempat saat itu juga.

"Oh..Oh..Oh.. aku tahu..AKU TAHU~!" teriak Lily sambil bertepuk tangan. "Kenapa _Nee-chan_ tidak memberi Glen-sama surat cinta saja?"

"Itu.." Fang tidak bisa bicara lagi sekarang, mengingat sensor dari radarnya mengatakan bahwa Lotti akan segera menancapkan seribu pedangnya ke bafannya jika ia bicara terlalu banyak lagi.

"Gagal…" kata lotti sambil menghempaskan badannya di sandaran kursi. "Fang yang kusuruh menaruh di atas meja menulis Glen-sama ketahuan..dan.."

"Dan?" tanya Bandersnatch dengan nada yang usil bin jahil.

"Dan Fang berbohong kalau ia ingin memberikannya pada Glen secara pribadi. Padahal jelas-jelas kalau amplopnya berwarna pink dengan stempel berbentuk love dengan tulisan 'I Love You'…" Jawab Lotti sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

_**[Author: WHUUUAAAATTTT?*lebay ala sine Indo* Fang-san….Ka-Kamu….selama ini saingan dengan Lotti?]**_

_**[Fang; eh..eh..lho..lha…lho..*kaset rusak* #digaplok pake papan cucian# ENGGGGGAKKKKK! *balik ke posko pemundungan lagi (?)*]**_

_**[Lotti: Kalo dia sampe saingan sama aku, udah kucincang abis dia dari dulu!]**_

_**[Author: Haizzzz…]**_

"Pfffftt…" Bandersnatch tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika membayangkan majikan dari majikannya menerima surat cinta dari sesama jenis. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berguling-guling di lantai dengan keepatan melebihi standar keepatan mengemudi pada umumnya(?).

_**[Author: Bander-chan! Diem dong! Abis gini gilirannya Jackku tersayang nih**____**]**_

_**[Bandersnatch: *tetep ngakak sape guling-guling ke lantai atas dan bawah (gimana caranya?)*]**_

_**[Author:…..*darkaura*]**_

_**[Lily: oh NOOO…*teriak lebay bin alay*]**_

_**[Author: *ngiket Bandersnatcch di tempat pemanggangan putar di dapur mansion Baskerville sambil nyumbat mulutnya pake mainan karet bayi yang dibuat latihan ngegigit*]**_

_**[Bandersnatch: …KYAAAA**____**]**_

"Nah…Bukannya si Jack itu pintar soal benginian?" kata Bandersnatch sambil berusaha meredam tawanya yang berhasil membuatnya sakit perut dan air matanya mengalir deras.

"Yah..seperti biasa, si tukang rayu itu hebat saat mengusulkan mebuat puisi untuk Glen-sama tapi.."

_**[Author: *bawa pisau daging jagal sebelah rumah*….Siapa yang tadi baru bilang….kalo Jack-sama itu tukang rayu? *abyss aura*]**_

_**[Semua: *nunjuk Lotti*]**_

_**[Author: *devilish smirk* selamat menikmati kelajutan cerita ini, Lo-tti-san…*pake efek sorot cahaya dari bawah*]**_

_**[Lotti: *mikir: ternyata Author kita ini yandere kayak Jack* HIIEKKKKKS**__**―**__**]**_

"Kenapa? Ketahuan Glen-sama lagi, Fang?" goda Bandersnatch lagi.

"Ti-Tidak..waktu itu, Glen-sama sedang tidak ada di kamar, jadi aku berhasil menaruhnya di samping tempat tidurnya." Jawab Fang gugup.

"Lalu kenapa bisa gagal?"

"Karena.." jawab Doug tiba-tiba. "Glen-sama menyangka kalau itu adalah puisi milik Jack untuk Lacie-sama."

"Lho? Kok bisa?"

"Karena.." jawab Doug masih di pos kamtib-nya #Plak!# maksud saya di tempat posko pundungnya, "Disitu ada inisial 'L' dan.."

"Glen-_sama_ menyangka kalau itu adalah milik si tukang rayu itu dari Lacie-_sama_ yang tertinggal di kamarnya." Sambung Lotti sambil menangis histeris.

"Ckckck.."Bandersnatch berdecak pelan sambil meggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kamu itu semalang apa sih, sampai-sampai soal begitu saja kamu gagal―OUCH _Ittai yo_!" teriak Bandersnath saat Lotti melemparkan kursi di sebelah sofanya ke arah macan kumbang satu itu. Ternyata, dibalik keindahan tubuhnya itu, Lotti adalah wanita perkasa saudara-saudara…tepuk tangan untuk tokoh utama kita yang satu ini..*tepuk tangan* #digaplok pake elpiji 20 kg#

"Ah…Zwei-_chan_ kan juga ahli soal beginian…" kata Fang tiba-tiba, sepertinya ia sudah kembali dari masa berkabung―eh salah, maksud saya, masa pundungnya itu.

"Yah, aku juga sudah mencoba saran dari Zwei.." Jawab Lotti sambil tertunduk lesu, letih, lemah, lunglai, lelah (gejala anemia pada usia dini pada diri Lotti yang sudah berumur ratusan abad itu. *ratusan abad itu usia dini?*)

"Dan gagal.." jawab Lily bersamaan dengan semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah itu sudah ditetapkan!" pekiknya histeris. Yah, apa boleh buat, ini adalah kehendak Yang Maha Kuasa sampai Author mendapat ilham untuk menyiksa Lotti secara lahir-batin #diterkam Leon# XDD

_**[Author: U fu fu fu fu**____**]**_

_**[Semua (kecuali Doug): *merinding sekujur tabung eh salah…tubuh*]**_

"Hufff.." Lotti hanya bisa menarik napas pelan-pelan karena tangisannya tadi mempersulit dirinya untuk mengambil napas. "Kalian ingat waktu piknik dulu? Saat aku memasakkan kalian makanannya?"

Semua mengangguk sambil menatap dengan ekspresi super-duper-serius.

"Itu…mestinya yang piknik hanya aku dan Glen-sama.." katanya sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. "Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengajak semua anggota Baskerville untuk Ikut piknik hari itu."

Demi mendengar kata-kata Lotti barusan, maka semakin membatulah Doug di pojok ruangan itu bersama dengan Fang yang sekarang sudah pundung bersama-sama dengannya. Rupanya saat itu, merekalah yang salah menangkap berita dan mengira kalau Lotti benar-benar akan membuat masakan untuk piknik bagi semua anggota Baskerville.

"Owh…" jawab Bandersnatch semakin bosan dengan keadaan malang Lotti yang selalu gagal dalam usaha menyatakan cintanya itu. Ia menguap lebar bersamaan dengan Lily.

"Itu sebabnya _neechan_ bilang tidak ada gunanya kamu mau membantu _Neechan_, Lily.." kata Lotti dengan nada madesu dan galau.

"Tidak!" tiba-tiba Lily berteriak membuat semua penonton yang nyaris tertidur karena _bedtime-stories_ milik Lotti yang sukses meninabobokan mereka terbangun dan melotot karena saking shocknya.

"Hah?"

"Aku masih bisa membantu dengan jurus andalanku!" katanya dengan mantap dan yakin 100.000%

"Jurus andalan?" Fang dan Bandersnatch sweatdrop seketika.

"Yup! Ini selalu berhasil!" kata Lily yang langsung membuat Lotti yang tadi sudah terpuruk ke dalam kegalauannya yang tak berujung itu kembali menganggkat wajahnya dan menatap lily dengan mata berbinar.

"APA?" tanyanya cepat.

"Kalau _Neechan_ tidak bisa mengatakannya secara tidak langsung, katakan saja secara langsung~!"

GUBRAKKKKK! Seluruh penonton dan para anggota Baskerville terjatuh. Lotti terjungkat kebelakang sofa. Dan ketika ia menatap wajah Lily yang penuh dengan keimutan dan ke-innocent-an seorang gadis cilik yang lugu, ia jadi semakin sweatdrop sementara Fang dan Bandersnath ber-jaw-drop ria. Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Doug saat itu, karena sepertinya ia masih kepikiran soal karpet mahal kesayangan Glen (dan Lotti) itu.

_**[Author: LILY-CHAN**____**…NAISU NEE**____** *two thumbs up*]**_

"_So-Sonna koto wa….dekinai yo_!" kata Lotti sambil menahan rasa malunya.

"Kenapa? Tinggal katakan saja: Glen-_sama, suki desu_!" jawab Lily tidak kalah serius dengan _Neechan_nya itu.

"I-Itu.." kata Fang sambil berusaha keras untuk menjelaskan kepada Lily, namun masih belum bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk anak seusia Lily.

"Lily-_chan_, dunia ini tidak semudah itu.." kata Doug sambil menatap ke arah karpet dengan pandangan kosong. Ternyata, Doug cukup memperhatikan percakapan mereka sejak tadi meskipun matanya tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari karpet di depannya itu.

"Tapi… Lotti-_san_, kurasa itu memang harus dicoba.." kata Fang malu-malu, atau takut-takut, yah?

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah cukup-terlalu-sial demi mengikuti semua trik kalian yang aneh-aneh itu.." tandas Lotti sambil kembali memijit pelipisnya. Sepertinya ia sekarang benar0benar butuh Oskadon―ah maksud saya aspirin. *tidak bermaksud untuk promo, tapi kalau dapet komisi sih, oke-oke aja* #nyusruk di tanah#

"Mungkin aku memang tidaka akan pernah bisa bersama dengan Glen-_sama_.." kata Lotti dengan berat hati dan mendesah dengan panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..#digaplok Lotti#...nnnnggg

"Ayolah, _nee-chan_….sekali ini saja, terakhir kalinya, deh…" kata Lily sambil memasang jurus maut ke 98-nya: jurus _kitten-eyes_. (apa bedanya dengan _puppy-eyes_? Jawabannya, _kitten-eyes _lebih _imyuuuutt_..#dicelupin ke lumpur lapindo#)

"Ayo, Lotti-_san_, kau harus berjuang..Jangan putus asa.." timpal Fang sambil mengepalkan tangannya di atas telapak tangannya yang lain.

"Iya, Lotti-_san..fighting_~" Badersnatch yang sekarang sudah kembali asyik bermain dengan bola benangnya tiba-tiba ikut mendukung gerakan 1000 pohon―_eh_ salah, maksudnya gerakan cinta Lotti pada Glen-_sama_ *_cengo_ sendiri*

"Kok Doug-nii gak kasih support sih?" protest Lily sambil manyun 10 meter.

"I-Iya…_Gan..batte_..Lotti.._san_.." jawab Doug terbata-bata demi melihat bahwa Bandersnatch sekarang berguling-guling di atas karpet, TEPAT di tempat ia menumpahkan tehnya.

"Hmmmm.." Lotti berpikir sejenak. Kemudian menarik napas panjang dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangi semua 'keluarganya' itu. "Baik, ini yang terakhir..Kalau yang ini gagal, mungkin aku akan mengurung diri di abyss selama 100 tahun baru bertemu dengan Glen-_sama _lagi."

"YEAAAAYYYYY~" semua yang ada disana (kecuali Doug) bersorak sorai karena berhasil membujuk rekan mereka yang terkenal akan kejudesannya itu. #disambit Lotti#

_**[Author: AH! Apaan sih kamu? Dari tadi nyiksa aku terus! *ngusap kepala bekas disambit*]**_

_**[Lotti: biarin! Dasar Author jelekk!]**_

_**[Fang: anoo…Lotti-san..kayaknya kamu jangan cari gara-gara ma author yang satu ini deh.. *mulai merinding*]**_

_**[Lotti: alah! Gua gak peduli! Bodo amat lah! *bawa gergaji besi*]**_

_**[Author: *smirks* U fu fu fu..Oh ya? Bahkan kalo ending ceritamu kubuat…..tragis?*senyum kemenangan*]**_

_**[Lotti: *cengo* Uaaaapppppaaaa? *sujud di depan Author sambil nangis bombay seketika* HUWAAAAAA TOLONG DONG JANGAN HANURKAN MASA DEPANKU DENGAN GLEN-SAMA….#Capslock jebol#]**_

_**[Author: Khu khu khu…Selamat menikmati**____**]**_

_**[Lotti: *nangis lebay bombay sampe ngebentuk danau di dekat mansion Baskerville* Ampun mbah…..ampun…Tobat deh..tobat..]**_

_**[Lily : wah…ternyata Nee-chan yang judes bin galaknya minta ampun juga takut sama Author yah..selain sama Glen-sama..]**_

Baiklah…setelah beberapa hari mengalami perundingan yang panjang, rumit, keras, dan sulit (lengkapnya….), akhirnya Lotti cs berhasil menemukan cara untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Glen-_sama_ secara langsung. Dan akhirnya, tempat yang dipilih untuk menyatakan perasaan sangat klasik..yaitu taman belakang kanak-kana #PLAK!# ah..bukan, maksudnya, taman belakang Baskerville. Dialognya sudah ia hapalkan seminggu sebelum hari itu tiba. Bahkan ia jadi sering mengigau dan mengatakan semua dialognya ketika ia sedang tidur. Beruntung, kamar Glen tidak berada di bagian timur mansion, melainkan bagian sayap barat. (Wah..mansionnya ada sayapnya! #dibuang ke laut#). Beruntung untuk Doug yang masih terterror dengan karpet kesayangan Glen (dan Lotti, tentu saja), karena Lotti masih belum menyadari bercak kecokelatan pada karpet berwarna merah marun itu.

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Lotti cs (dan Authornya) pun tiba juga. Lotti sudah mengenakan gaun kesayangannya (baca: gaun yang pernah dikomentari oleh Glen sebagai gaun yang cocok untuknya). Yang lain juga sudah bersiap dengan semua properti pentas (hah?) untuk membuat suasana di taman lebih romantis. Kebetulan saat itu sedang musim berbunga, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk membuat latar menjadi lebih romantis. Tentu saja hal ini tidak terlepas dari kebaikan hati sang Author, yang meskipun sudah disiksa oleh Lotti masih tetap membantunya untuk menyatakan intanya pada sang master. *narsis mode: on*

"Okeh, semuanya…mari kita mulai." Kata Lotti sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Glen-_sama_ harusnya sudah berada di sini sekarang.." kata Fang sambil melihat ke arah jam kantungnya. Meski tidak berbunyi seperti milik Jack, tetapi juga tidak sejelek milik Author…*pundung*

"Itu dia Glen-_sama_!" pekik kecil Lily membuat semua memandang ke arah sosok 'suram bin gelap' (kebalik yah?) di ujung jalan taman itu. Tentu saja, hanya ada satu orang di sini yang bisa―dan sanggup―untuk berpakaian ala Dedy Cobuzer di zaman itu. Yah…siapa lagi kalau bukan Glen Baskerville yang sekarang sudah 'bersemayam' di tubuh Oswald.

"Ayo semuanya sembunyi…." Usir Lotti (?) secepat kilat begitu melihat masternya berjalan mendekat.

"_Ganbatte ne, Nee-chan_.." kata Lily sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum menghlang bersama anggota yang lain.

"Ah.._Ohayou_, Glen-_sama_.." kata Lotti ketika melihat Glen berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Ohayou_, Lotti.." jawab sang master datar bin dingin, seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini cuacanya cerah, yah.." Lotti berusaha untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ya."

"Apa hari ini ada tempat yang harus dikunjungi?" tanya Lotti sekali lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Glen cuek bebek sambil melihat ke arah burung-burung kecil yang mulai menempel di kepalanya.

Sunyi…

Masih sunyi…

Tetap sunyi..

Semakin sunyi…

_**[Lotti: *ngelempar papan gilasan ke Author* WOY! KAPAN GUA NGOMONGNYA?]**_

_**[Author: *ngusap kepala* HEH! BANYAK OMONG KAU! Tiba-tiba logatnya berubah jadi logat Batak* KAU MAU CARI GARA-GARA DENGAN AKU?]**_

_**[Lotti : HIIIEEEKK**__**―**__***mundur selangkah* Eh…enggak mbah…Saya nggak berani..*sungkem*]**_

Akhirnya, karena keringat dingin yang mulai tak terbendung sudah membasahi kepala Lotti, dan tangan serta kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin sedingin es, maka, dengan segenap kekuatan, keberanian, dan kemampuan yang ia miliki (alah…gaya…ngomong aja lagi grogi..)ia pun mendekati masternya yang sekarang membelakanginya itu.

"_Anoo_..Glen-_sama_―" suara Lotti benar-benar terputus.

Tidak ada lagi garis-garis merah semu di wajahnya, tangan dan kakinya juga tidak lagi terasa dingin. Keringat dinginnya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengalir sekarang juga langsung berhenti dan mengering! Semua itu terjadi demi melihat seonggok mahluk kecil yang mungil dan―menurut Author―tidak imut berwarna ungu muda menempel di bahu masternya yang paling tampan sejagad raya itu.

Demi Spongebob yang lagi nangkep ubur-ubur ama Patrick di Bikini bottom, selama ini tidak ada yang tahu kalau Lotti_ fobia _dengan yang namanya _ulet_ alias ulat! Dan kehadiran mahluk tak diundang yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutannya sejak ia kecil itu di pundak sang master benar-benar membuatnya tidak berkutik sama sekali.

"Ada apa Lotti?" tanya Glen sambil membalikkan badan ke arah Lotti, yang langsung mundur beberapa langkah dari sang master.

"T…T…T…Tidak..a-apa-ap..pa, Master…" jawab Lotti luar biasa gagap mengalahkan Azis Gagap.

"Oh…" Glen pun kembali dengan acaranya tadi bersama burung-burung kecil itu.

Secepat kilat, sekeras guntur, seperti angin tornado, Lotti pun melarikan diri dari taman itu. Ia tidak peduli sekali pun itu adalah Glen-sama yang ditempeli oleh ulat, ia tetap tidak bisa mengontrol rasa takut dan fobianya terhadap mahluk aneh satu itu.

Dan intinya, tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi, saya, sebagai Author menyatakan bahwa, sesunguhnya, Lotti tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan Glen-sama. Jangankan saya, orang Jun-sensei ajah ogah ngejodohin mereka berdua. Apalagi saya yang cuma minjem tokoh.

Lotti yang tadi berhasil melarikan diri dari ulat yang menempel dengan indah dan anggunnya di pundak Glen, ia kini berada di ruang bermain lily. Sendirian meratapi nasib di pojokkan milik Doug. Ia menangis karena ketakutan melihat ulat itu, karena gagal menyatakan cintanya pada sang master, dan menyesal karena sudah menyiksa sang Author. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuknya agar bisa menenangkan diri. Sampai air matanya benar-benar sudah terkuras habis. Ia memandang kosong ke arah karpet merah marun yang ada di depannya. Ia ingat bahwa itu adalah favorit sang master, yang juga berarti favoritnya. Ia hanya tersenyum kosong sambil mengingat kenyataan itu.

DEG!

Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti seketika rasanya. Bukan karena ia terkena serangan stoke atau pun gagal jantung. Bukan juga karena melihat seonggok mahluk kecil bernama ulat. Melainkan karena ia melihat ada bercak cokelat samar pada ujung karpet berukuran 2x1m². Belum lagi, jika ia melihat lebih dekat, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas adanya penghuni tak diundang di atasnya yang hidup berkoloni dan berwarna abu-abu kehijauan di sana.

"!"

Sementara itu, di tempat lain,Doug yang mendengar pekikan Lotti dari seberang kota langsung membatu ditempat. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa rekannya itu sudah mengetahui perbuatannya. Dan dia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi nyawanya benar-benar dipertanyakan keamanannya.

.:_FIN_:.

**A/N: **NAHHHH…Itulah kisah tentang Lotti dan Glen yang saya dapatkan hasil konsultasi dengan imouto saya yang freak abiss itu..

Maaf kalau banyak misstypos, karena jujur saja…*pasang tampang melas* keyboard saya mulai jebol…*pundung meratapi nasib*

Selain itu…maaf juga kalau joke yang Alyss kasih di sini amat sangat GARING-NGELINTING..*bows*

Untuk _**Echo and Noise of The Abyss-san**_: Alyss minta maaf yah kalau fic ini amat sangat abal dan fail…

Terima kasih karena udah mau request ke Alyss…sekalipun rasanya Alyss bener-bener gak bisa membuat fic yang bermutu..*pundung lagi*

Untuk semuanya, terima kasih ya, udah mau baca fic abal ini..#digampar Lotti#

Tunggu fic Alyss yang lain yang gak kalah abal dan gagal serta nggombal dari fic ini..#disawat sandal jepit sekampung#

Jangan lupa untuk menekan tombol di bawah dan ketikkan saran serta kritikan supaya Alyss bisa jadi Author yang lebih baik lagi dari sekarang..*bows*

Sa~..  
>Jaa ne, minna..*waves*<p>

Matta ashita, nee..

Cordially yours,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
